Mike's Tragedy (Oneshot)
by A Simple Deer
Summary: How does a man end up in a Pizzarea full of deadly animtrotics? Well theres a simple answer he lost the key to making good decisions, the frontal lobe. It happened in 1987, on his birthday The happiest day turned wrong by his older brother, and gang. Though I wouldn't blame it all on his older brother. After all the one to end it all was a certian pink and white fox...


**It's been a while since I posted something, but atleast you know I'm not dead. *akward laugh* Anywho I have to admit this isn't my best work. I've been working on it for a while now in my freetime, and mostly when I was half asleep. Also I choose to use Mangle for the bite of '87. It just seems motre likely to me, and she's my favorite charcther. So, I hope you enjoy and there will be an important note regarding my other stories at the end.**

 **I do not own Fnaf. All charcthers belong to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

I am Mike.

This is the story of how my bedroom was turned into a living hell.

My bedroom was once a happy place if you can believe it. I often sat in their playing with my four favorite plushies. They were the limited edition set of the Freddy Fazbear Pizzarea crew. My mom was astounded when I asked for the set on my birthday cause you have to understand that I'm deathly afraid of animtrotics. These plushies though were so cute, and I'd always loved the design of the crew. Now I was able to enjoy them without being afraid, and in the comfort of my room. At this given moment Foxy and Freddy were dueling it out for the affection of Chica while she watched from the sidelines. Bonnie was currently away from the kingdom that he ruled. Then my mom walked into the room, a large smile on her face. She called for my attention and I looked to her putting Foxy and Freddy's fight on hold. "Guess what I got you little Mikey?" My mother asked I could see she had something held behind her back.

"What is it mother?" My eyes lit up as I started to imagine everything it could be a new toy car, a new pack of Pokemon, maybe even tickets to a movie. Of course I was a kid back than I was so easily fooled. That thing my mom had behind her back caused nothing but trouble.

My mother seemed almost as excited as I felt as she held out two things in front of her. I looked at them of course I was only five maybe six I couldn't read to well yet. Though I easily recognized the logo of the tickets she held in her hands. It was Freddy an arm over the words which I could assume to be 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea.' The bear had his bow tie and hat on with his other hand he appeared to be waving a large smile on his face. Of course I hadn't fully got what she was telling me. "What are these for?" To me they looked like nothing but whimsy pecices of paper.

"Believe it or not Mikey we got birthday reservations at the Pizzarea. Of course you don't have to go near the animtrotics or anything we have a whole party room away from them. Plus people claim it has the best Pizza in town." My mother said with the same smile, she seemed to be very proud of herself. I wish my brother was there, and had also promised that I didn't have to go near the animtrotics.

"Yay!" I yelled in pure delight as I threw myself into my mom's arms, making her back up a few steps. Than she wrapped her arms around me giggling at my excitement. I was a child than and didn't think anything past the point of getting pizza. "When are we going mommy?" I asked as I backed out of her arms, looking up into her creamy brown eyes.

"Well I know your birthday's not until Thursday of next week, but your party's going to be this Saturday. That's alright with you, isn't it?" She asked, looking back at me to see if I approved of the early birthday.

I nodded excitedly I got to have two birthdays, one on Saturday and another on Thursday. Oh, how jealous my friends would be when I told them. Though having two birthdays would I be turning two years older instead of one? Hmm, that'd be even cooler maybe I'd get to skip a grade!

Saturday- 2:35

This had to be the best birthday party that I could rember. They had sat us in a room as far away from the animtrotics as they could. My friends and I ate pizza, and wore the paper party hats they had sat on the table. We had also drew pictures of the animtrotics, which an employee hanged up on the wall along with several other pictures made by other children.

Though the only ones not enjoying the party were my brother and his friends. My brother was only three years older than me at the time. The only time my brother and his friends seemed to enjoy themselves is when the pizza came. They tore into the pizza as if they hadn't eaten in days. Though none really argued or yelled at them. Probably imitated by my brothers bigger size and the age difference. Though after the food had been eaten my stomach didn't seem to agree with the greasy pizza. I excused myself from my party, and wandered out into the hall.

When I exited the restroom my big brother and his friends were waiting outside of the restroom. "Hello Drake." I said innocently as I looked up at him. Perhaps he had come to wish me a happy birthday. After all he didn't sing along with my friends when the birthday cake had arrived. In fact he had just waited impatiently before digging into the cake along with his friends.

"Hello little brother." He said in almost a mocking tone. As his gaze fell on me causing me to flinch. "I thought for your birthday I'd get you a little...surprise." After he said this a menacing smile appeared on his face.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked with wide eyes. I was such a foolish child then...

"The good kind of course." My older brother said with the same menacing smile. Then his friends surrounded me. Steve stood behind me he was shorter than my brother, and wider. He often bragged about how much he could eat and he hadn't stopped when he was gobbling down pizza. Then to Steve's right was John who was nicknamed 'giraffe'. This was because he had a long neck that looked like it'd belong to a swan. He was taller than my brother by a whole foot, and he had his arms crossed. He wore a permanent frown, and had a deep rough almost saw like voice. Then finally on my right was Bobbi. She was the youngest of the pack, one year younger than the rest of them. She was about the same height as me, and had long brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back in waves. Along with that she had green eyes that fit perfectly with her hair. If I were to be honest, he only let her stick around because he had a crush on her.

Before I knew it I was lifted up into the air. They carried me towards... the room.. I have no better name for it other than that. As they swiveled in between tables, carrying me. They attracted eyes from many parents and small kids. So to keep their real intentions a secret they would mumble cheers, and several happy birthdays. It was almost as if I was being pushed on by a crowd of people at a concert. In a normal situation I'd be happy to be carried though with my brother he always sucks the cheerfulness out of me. As we got closer I could hear _it_... The faint echo of the programmed performance getting louder as I was carried to the room. Then before I knew it we were moving rather slowly. I looked down seeing a group of young kids on either side of us. They had pops in hand, and greasy cardboard party hats on. _It's_ voice was as clear as it could get in a room of screaming little kids. "Beat it." I heard my brother's voice ring clear through the crowd.

By now I had begun to struggle, I didn't want to get any closer to that _thing_. Then we began to move quickly as if all the little kids had suddenly dissapered. Before I could comprehend what had happened I was being put down by my brother, and his friends. I stood up on my feet as rough hands were put on both of my shoulders. Holding me there in case I tried to run. Then I was forced to look at what they had brought me to look at... _it._

In front of me stood a two foot wooden stage. Ontop of it stood...Mangle. A new addition to the batch of animatroitcs along with the toys, Balloon Boy, and the Puppet. In total not including the stage she stood at about six feet. She had plastic that covered her circuits, and bolts. She was painted white, with a large heart on her chest that was painted a bright pink. She wore pink lipstick, and sported the same blushing cheeks that all new additions had. Mangle was chating with a colorful parrot that sat on her shoulder. Explaining how pirates apparently didn't run around the ship, she was referring to the room that she stood in. I felt myself freeze in fear, and warm tears began to run down my cheeks. "Please no..." I managed to whisper to whoever held me from behind.

Then the fox seemed to see me out of the corner of her eye. Cutting her conversation short as she turned straight, and looked down at me. Then seeing my fear she bent over so she was about my height. A smile spread upon her face, trying to cheer me up. Though it scared me more it revealed a sharp row of pearly white teeth that any parent would be proud of their kid to have. When she noticed this she studied me for a few minutes. Trying to figure out how I worked as if I was another bucket of bolts, and circuits. She took note of the greasy cardboard hat I wore on my head. "Is it your birthday?" She asked.

My brother quickly responded. "Yes he is. He was just dying to meet you." It sounded like he was farther back, admiring his plan that had for once worked.

"In that case Happy Birthday k-" She opened her mouth wide as if she needed to move her mouth to talk. Though she was cut short when my captor shoved me forward, right into her mouth. Then she closed down, a sharp pain went through my head. Then everything was black... I can rember sirens, and mumbling there appeared to be a lot of that. Before I knew it I woke up in a comfortable bed. The room was white, I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain coursed through me. I fell back onto the pillow, looking around the room. It appeared to be an ordinary hospital room though something felt - off.

After some time it seemed like hours studying the shadows on the ceiling. I heard a weeping sound near by. I turned my head a little ways, I could barley stay conscious with the pain coursing through my head. There knelled beside the bed was my mother, heartbroken. Her brown hair hid her face from me. Though it was clear she was crying, her body shook with each sob. I opened my mouth I wanted to comfort her, I tried to. Though nothing came out, and the pain in my head seemed to finally be showing it's true power. Then before I knew it, everything was black again. The throbbing seemed a ways away.

This scene occurred many more times. Throughout the course of-

Let's be honest I didn't keep track of time. Though when I was sent home I learned I had spent a month in the hospital bed. My mom seemed more quiet and reserved after this incident. And my brother well I never saw him again. I don't know if it was because my mom had locked him in his room and tossed the key. Or if he had been sent off to the deepest pits of hell. Ethier way I was happy he was gone.

That birthday party seemed like such a long time ago. Now in the darkness of my room I was forced to face reality. I opened my eyes they were blurred by the tears that contuined to stream down my face. "Please no..." The words came out as a whisper.

For I was reffering to the broken down Foxy that was slipping out of my closet. My flashlight trained on him. A grin slipped over his face as he stalked over to me. "Help..." Then the Fox lunged at me, and my world turned black...

 **Here is the important note regarding all of my other stories they are all canceled. Meaning I will no longer work on updates for them. The one expection being Jealously since it's something I worked on a partner with. Besides that I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll see you again in another crappy fanfic.**

 **Tell Next Time,**

 **~A Simple Deer (Formerly Cindy Foxies)**


End file.
